Ménage à George
by Die Rumtreiberinnen
Summary: Natürlich war es nicht geplant. Ich meine, ich hatte es nicht geplant, also seht mich nicht so an, okay? Diesmal war alles Freds Schuld. Und Rons. Und Hermines... Jean bat um FredGeorgeHermine. Trovia kam der Bitte nach.


Hier ist die Geschichte. Jean nin asar ahi smabell wünschte sich Fred/George/Hermine. Ich las davon und schauderte wiederholt. Dann fragte ich, ob sie, naja, zur _selben_ Zeit... mit der_selben _Frau... _müssen _sie? Jean verneinte. Ich hörte auf zu schaudern. Und rückte meine Tastatur zurecht.

Ihr seid über mein eigenes Profil hierher gekommen? Fühlt euch gewarnt. Ich poste in diesem Profil vor allem Geschichten, die nichts, aber auch gar nichts mit meinem üblichen Stil zu tun haben, und meine übliche Canontreue gibt's in dieser Fanfic nicht. Aber vielleicht macht sie euch trotzdem Spaß ;-).

Habt Spaß beim Lesen. Schreibt mir doch ein Review, wenn ihr schon dabei seid :-).

* * *

**Ménage à George

* * *

**

Natürlich war es nicht geplant.

Ich meine, _ich _hatte es nicht geplant, also hört verdammt noch mal auf, mich so anzusehen, okay? _Ich _hab überhaupt nichts geplant. Diesmal war alles Freds Schuld. Und Rons. Und Hermines. Diese Frau hat es faustdick hinter den Ohren, lasst euch da nichts vormachen. Niemand _plant_, seinen Brüdern die Freundin auszuspannen, okay? Und dann auch noch beiden! Gleichzeitig! Ich _liebe_ meine Familie, Mann, das wisst ihr. Sogar Percy. Sogar Percy!

Hab ich nicht gesagt, ihr sollt mich nicht so ansehen?

Also gut, ich erklär ja schon. Ich _erklär_ ja schon! Verdammt, _natürlich _ist es eine gute Erklärung.

Alles begann in einer dunklen, stürmischen Nacht...

Okay, okay. Sie war nicht stürmisch, man kann sich halt aufs Wetter nicht verlassen. Vielleicht war's ein bisschen windig. Und nicht ganz Nacht. Eher Abend. Ach, was soll's, fragt mich nicht nach dem Wetter, wir saßen sowieso alle im Gemeinschaftsraum, und Fred und ich waren mit Creevey und ein paar Süßigkeitentests beschäftigt, und dann geht das Portraitloch auf, und Hermine stürmt rein, und sie fährt Harry an. Und zwei Minuten später das Ganze von vorn, aber diesmal unser kleines Brüderlein. Wirft dunkle Blicke um sich, als wären wir nicht seine herzallerliebsten Lieblingsbrüder, verschwindet im Schlafsaal.

Das Übliche so weit, passiert alle Tage, okay. Aber dann guckt mich Fred an, keine Ahnung, was in ihn gefahren ist, und er sagt so, das kann ja nicht so weiter gehen, lass uns was machen. Und ich, ja wie, machen? Was geht uns das an? Ronnielein wird's nicht mal fertigbringen, Minchen zum Kaffee einzuladen, wenn die Welt untergeht. Und Fred sagt, ja, eben. Es sei unsere brüderliche Pflicht und bla. Und was soll ich da machen? Fred entscheidet, ich folge. Schließlich hat er mich damals in der fünften Klasse auch praktisch in Klein Katies Arme geschubst, wer bin ich da, mich zu weigern, nur weil er mal eine Idee hat, die bescheuerter ist als die anderen?

Also erst mal zum Ladykiller gegangen und Rat über Frauen eingeholt, und Lee, dieser Gott aller Götter, predigt uns, und er predigt uns weise, und er sagt, das ist einfach, man macht sie eifersüchtig, dann läuft alles von alleine. Ronnieschatz fehlt nur ein bisschen Motivation. Und Fred sieht mich an, und ich seh ihn an und sag, was siehst du mich an, deine Idee, deine Geschichte. Außerdem hab _ich _noch Hoffnung auf Alicia.

Kommt also das nächste Hogsmeade-Wochenende, und ich kann's selbst nicht glauben, aber Fred schmeißt sich wirklich in seine saubersten Roben, korrekte Krawatte und alles, und stellt sich vor Hermine und bittet um ein Date. Harry starrt, Ron starrt. Minchen plustert sich ein bisschen auf, und dann klappt meine Kinnlade nach Süden, und Rons klappt hinterher, und Fred grinst sich breit einen ab, denn die Frau wirft ihm einen dieser Blicke zu und sagt zu. Einfach so. Und Ron taucht abends bei uns im Schlafsaal auf und schreit das Schloss zusammen, aber Fred lässt ihn abblitzen, das sei ja nicht Ronnies Problem, der hätte seine Chance ja vertan, und Ron stürmt raus, als hätt ihm ein Drache in den Hintern gepustet, und ich versteh die Welt sowieso nicht mehr.

Und tja, ihr wisst, was danach passiert ist. Ich meine, die ganze _Schule _weiß, was danach passiert ist. Und was weiß ich, was genau an dem Tag los war, ich war mit Lee unterwegs, ich hab sie nur zwischendurch mal gesehen - und bei Zonkos noch dazu. Dieser Verräter. Jedenfalls kommt Fred erst mitten in der Nacht zurück und grinst sich einen, und wie es aussieht, sind die beiden ein Paar. Und ich bin misstrauisch, okay, aber Fred sagt, alles in Ordnung, alles nur Show, Minchen gehört nach wie vor Ron. Aber das geht tagelang so weiter. Spaziergänge am See. Einträchtiges Hütestricken im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron brodelt und spricht nicht mehr mit uns, auch nicht mit mir, dabei ist das alles gar nicht meine Schuld. Lee amüsiert sich königlich, Harry ist einfach verwirrt. Was mich angeht, ich lass meinen Bruder seiner Wege ziehen. Irgendwann werden sie erwachsen und so weiter.

Und erst sieht es aus, als ginge der Plan fein auf. Man sieht Ron wieder mit Minchen reden, langsam wird es richtig lustig, und wir warten förmlich darauf, dass er explodiert und ihr ein Liebesgeständnis nachbrüllt. Aber, nope. Der Junge ist stur, das muss man ihm lassen.

Also wissen wir genau, Harry muss bei Umbridge nachsitzen, und Minchen hat frei, und Ron hat frei, und Fred denkt sich, okay, wir reizen es jetzt aus. Also greift er sich genau den Abend, um Minchen in den Raum der Wünsche auszuführen, mit Kerzenschein und allem, aber dann geht dieser Streich schief, und Snape erwischt ihn, aber nur ihn, und dummerweise weiß der, wie man uns auseinanderhält. Also sitzt Fred nach. Also, sagt Fred, dann geh halt du zum Treffen. Das ist ein wichtiger Augenblick, wir können das nicht absagen, wenn wir das heute durchziehen, ergreift Ron ganz bestimmt Initiative. Aber er hat dieses Glitzern in den Augen, okay? Und ich denk mir, vielleicht hat mein Brüderlein was ganz anderes vor. Vielleicht will der gar nicht mehr, dass Minchen und Ron eine Chance haben, Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Vielleicht hat Ronnieschatz das Feld schon geräumt, und Fred weiß es, und jetzt will er Minchen eigentlich für sich.

Nur über meine Leiche, sag ich. Absolut nicht. Ich hab damit nichts zu tun.

Denk daran, was ich damals für dich und Katie getan hab, sagt Fred, und damit war das geklärt. Ich hatte keine Chance, okay? Er ist mein Bruder. Was sollte ich machen, mir für den Rest meines Lebens vorwerfen lassen, ich hätte seine Beziehung zerstört? Von Fred _oder _von Ron?

Macht euch einfach nen schönen Abend, sagt Fred. Und wenn du sie küsst, reiß ich dir in Rons Namen die Nüsse raus. In Rons Namen, ja klar.

Tja, wir sind schon eine herzliche und warme Familie.

Also...

Verdammt, ihr seht mich wieder so an.

Es war nicht _geplant_, okay? Ich dachte, ich geh jetzt da hin, und da ist dann halt die olle Granger, und wir lesen zusammen ein Buch oder so, diskutieren Elfenrechte, und dann bring ich sie ins Bett. Aber von wegen! Ich tauch da auf, und sie hat irgendwas mit ihren Haaren gemacht, und plötzlich ist sie _hübsch_, und ich bin unschuldig! Sie hat was ins Butterbier gemischt! Bestimmt!

Nein, ich hab den Raum der Wünsche nicht eingerichtet, das war sie.

Das Bett? Ach komm. Das _Bett_ war einfach plötzlich da.

Ja, gut, ich mag für die Kerzen verantwortlich gewesen sein. Und, ähm, die Geigen. Aber ich kann da ja schlecht auftauchen und _gar nichts _machen, wenn ich sie doch angeblich eingeladen habe! Ich hatte eine Pflicht als Gentleman! Ich musste Freds Ruf verteidigen!

Okay, okay - runter mit dem Zauberstab, ja? Ganz ruhig. _Ganz ruhig_.

Was? He! He, he! Ihr könnt _mich _nicht dafür verantwortlich machen, dass der Slip über der Lampe hing! Erstens war das nicht mein Slip! Das war so was von nicht mein Slip! Und ich habe ihr auch _nicht_ gesagt, dass sie ihn anziehen soll! Oder ausziehen!

Herrje, _natürlich _sind wir danach abgehauen, das hättet ihr auch gemacht! Fred, du hättest mich umgebracht! _Ron_, du hättest mich umgebracht! Oh, und _Ginny_, was geht das dich überhaupt an, _runter mit dem Zauberstab, sieh mich nicht so an! Bill! CHARLIE!_

Ja, _okay_, wir _hätten_ uns nach ein paar Tagen mal melden können, aber wir haben die Zeit vergessen, zu zweit im Eberkopf... _autsch_!

Es war _nicht meine Schuld_, okay? _Ich _wollte nie was von Minchen. _Ron _hat sich nicht getraut, sie auszuführen! _Fred_ hat sie mir überlassen, damit sie nicht zu Ron zurück... _autsch_.

Ihr kommt damit jedenfalls nicht durch, so viel kann ich euch versprechen.

Irgendwann kommt Minchen und rettet mich! Sie wird mir schon vergeben, dass ich nicht Fred war! Und dann kommt sie und besiegt euch mit den zwanzig ZAGs, die sie bald macht!

Was? Wo wollt ihr hin...?

Lasst mich nicht...

Macht zumindest die verdammten Ketten los!

Bitte!

Schließlich sind wir _Brüder_!

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
